<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>worth it in the end by amybri2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498352">worth it in the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002'>amybri2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gun Violence, I’m sorry, Not A Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is injured, but at least he’d be able to save his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thomas Fucking Dies</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>worth it in the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok i’ve just accepted the fact that imma be posted all of these a day late now ashsjsg so yeah i guess this is febuwhump + one day in march. <br/>today’s prompt was ‘run. don’t look back.’ and the tss fanworks collective discord told me to hurt thomas so here we are i’m sorry. <br/>hope y’all enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were running out of time. Running out of stamina, out of bullets, out of luck. Maybe they’d come into the battle a little unprepared, not that they really had a choice. Maybe they should have thought more about this, tried harder to fight, tried harder to get out of there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas had been shot in the leg, just before they’d all decided to run. He was struggling to run, no doubt about that, but… he could handle it, he was still on his feet, he could push down the pain if it meant that they’d all be able to escape. God, he just wanted to get out there, just wanted to be back at the base, safe, resting from his injuries, warm in bed, hopefully surrounded still by his… family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d have to get out of here first, though. Which, as much as he hated to admit it, was looking less and less likely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped, leaning up against the wall, taking in a deep breath. They’d… They had some distance between them and the enemies, they had a few minutes, surely. Thomas’ leg was really starting to get to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concerned, the others turned around, looking at Thomas in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Thomas?” Roman asked, stepping over towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas sucked in a deep breath, glancing over at the others and slowly nodding. “Yeah, yeah, ‘course, just need a moment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan hummed, walking over towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “That injury you got was rather bad. Perhaps we should help you get out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas shook his head. “No, no, I don’t want to hold any of you guys back. Seriously, you guys can just… go on without me, I’ll be fine, I’ll catch up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan frowned, opening his mouth to say more, but Patton soon stepped in. “We’re not leaving with you, Thomas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas just shook his head. “Really guys, I can catch up. You guys should all just… run, really.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others exchanged a glance, concern clear in their expressions, and Thomas opened his mouth to argue more, desperately trying to convince them to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>get out of here</span>
  </em>
  <span> - because even if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t get out of this, he wasn’t about to bring the others down with him - but he stopped, hearing footsteps further down the hallway, shouting. The others all froze at that, staring down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas took in another deep breath, pushing himself off the wall. He felt dread settle deep in his stomach, at the idea of what he… what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had to do, if the others were to get out of here safely. He wasn’t going to drag them down. Even if he wouldn’t get out of here, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>his family to be safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you guys, okay?” he said, voice quiet. As he turned round, he noticed tears welling up in the eyes of the group, and… noticed that they were forming in his eyes as well. It seemed like everyone knew what he was doing. And it also seemed like they knew there was nothing they could do to stop it. “I’ll hold them back,” he promised. “Just… run.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gunshots. Thomas’ eyes widened, reaching down for his own gun. “Run,” he repeated, louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others stayed perfectly still, apparently frozen in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas sighed, turning around. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Run</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t look back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t need to be told a fourth time, all of them turning around and sprinting off, as Thomas turned back to the approaching enemies, bracing himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d all be okay. He tried to focus on that in the next battle, fighting the enemies lonely, feeling himself slowly slip away from reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was okay. The end was worth it, if it meant that the others would be safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, letting out his final breath, on the cold, hard floor, enemies running past him, the world slowly fading. The others would be out by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never get out, but… it was all worth it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>